Be your Friend
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: /"Kau tahu, aku merasa mimpi itu seperti...sangat nyata. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat..."/OneShoot.HitsuRuki


Bleach Tite Kubo

Be your Friend Oh-MinMin

Rated : T

Warning : dengan segala kekurangan yang ada kemungkinan terjadi _**Typo**_, penyempurnaan _**EYD kurang**_, _**OOC**_, _**AU**_, _**Gaje**_ bener, dan terdapat keanehan lainnya yang tak terhingga.

_**A/N : **_Cerita murni karangan Author yang diambil beberapa bagiannya dari kehidupan nyata _seseorang_.

**Don't Like? Just Don't Read!**

Rukia Kuchiki—seorang gadis dengan tingkat emosi tinggi yang tak terkalahkan, memiliki kemampuan adu fisik yang tidak bisa dibiliang remeh. Galak akan sesuatu yang tidak disenanginya dan suka memerintah kepada seseorang yang sudah pernah berbuat _**kesalahan**_ terhadapnya. Menyebalkan, egois, dan—

"Rukia! Ada Toushiro!"

"Eh?!"

_BLUSH.._

—pemalu.

Dengan segala kejelekan sifatnya tidak ada seorang pun—_minus_ kedua sahabatnya—tahu akan fakta itu.

Tanpa rasa perduli sedikitpun seorang siswa bersurai perak bersama seorang sahabatnya—berjalan melewati ketiga siswi itu begitu saja. Sedangkan seorang siswi diantara ketiganya tegang bukan main dengan wajah yang sudah memerah semerah tomat. Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta bahwa siswi bernama Rukia Kuchiki—_minus_ kedua sahabatnya—menyukai seorang siswa bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Siswa yang memiliki tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata namun memiliki otak diatas rata-rata, irit bicara, dan terkesan dingin sekaligus cuek akan apapun disekelilingnya.

Seantero Seiretei Junior High School sudah pasti tidak asing lagi kepada siswa tersebut. Siswa yang selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat oleh para guru dan para murid—termasuk Rukia.

Harinya selalu saja ada perbincangan tentang siswa kelas tiga tersebut. siswa yang telah berhasil bin sukses memporak-porandakan hati seorang gadis Kuchiki—membuat gadis itu jatuh kedalam lubang _cinta_ yang tak terkirakan selama 2 tahun lebih lamanya.

Namun _**harus**_ diingat lagi bahwa sang pujaan hati sudah memiliki belahan jiwanya. Sekitar setahun yang lalu—status _single_ yang dikenakannya sudah terhempas entah kemana tergantikan dengan status _berpacaran_ dengan seorang siswi berambut cepol yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan sang pujaan hati.

Rukia yang mendengar dari salah satu sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga satu kelas dengan sang pujaan hati hanya diam termenung dengan berita tersebut. hanya beberapa detik—setelahnya kesadaran sepenuhnya menguasainya. Mengatakan kepada sahabatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak terluka sedikitpun—walau nyatanya semua itu dusta.

Pastinya dia akan terluka dengan kabar seperti itu.

Tapi perlu diingat sekali lagi—Rukia, dia, walau bagaimanapun selalu merasa dan berpikir tak pantas dengan siswa tersebut. dirinya yang galak bagaikan preman dan tak ada sedikitpun sisi _feminim_nya menguatkan kebenaran bahwa ia memang benar-benar tak pantas.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Eh?"

"Tuh kan."

"Hehehehe..." Rukia yang dikatakan seperti itu hanya tersenyum _plus_ tertawa gaje saja.

Ingin sekali ia bertanya kepada siswa disampingnya tentang _kenapa _ketika mereka berpapasan dikoridor yang sama—pemuda itu tak sedikitpun menyapanya ataupun meliriknya. Apakah ia berperilaku seperti itu karena sengaja atau—

"Kudengar kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di Karakura, itu benar?"

—pemuda itu saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis Kuchiki tersebut?

"Hemm...Iya.. kalau kau?"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu seraya menjawab, "Entahlah. Aku belum tahu." Membuat kemuraman gadis Kuchiki itu bertambah. Pasalnya ia berharap pemuda itu akan menjawab hal yang sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, yaitu satu sekolah dengannya—Karakura.

Rukia masih ingat sehari sebelum ujian kenaikan sekolah dilaksanakan—malamnya ia bermimpi. Pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro mengajaknya berbicara sambil berkenalan. Dengan dia dan salah satu sahabatnya duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela sebelah kiri dan pemuda itu duduk dibangku tepat didepan meja Rukia.

Didalam mimpi tersebut Rukia sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya entah apa itu. setelahnya pemuda itu memposisikan duduknya menghadap Rukia dan ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka.

"_Toushiro, kau mengenalnya?"_

"_Ya. aku Rukia Kuchiki kan?"_

"_Ya. kau benar!"_

Bagai petir yang menggelegar—Rukia sangat senang ketika mengetahui pemuda yang menjadi dambaan hatinya mengenalnya bahkan mengetahui namanya—nama lengkapnya. Dengan modal nekad yag berani Rukia mencoba berbicara—

"_Aku juga mengenalmu. Kau Hitsugaya Toushiro kan?"_

"_Ya."_

—dan setelahnya, semua tampak serbah putih.

Seperti dihantam oleh palu yang besar—ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan perasaan bergemuruh ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, yaitu bersekolah.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Seminggu lebih ketika pulang sekolah setelah ujian sekolah telah usai ia diajak oleh sahabatnya untuk pergi ke _Karaoke_—merayakan usainya ujian mereka—yang kebetulan salah seorang dari mereka, pemuda dambaannya juga ikut dalam acara tersebut.

Dengan keteguhan hati yang besar ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan sahabatnya. Membuat rencana sahabatnya mendekatkan Rukia dan Toushiro gagal. Alhasil gadis itu menghampiri Rukia—mempertanyakan alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin mengikuti acara mereka.

Dan dengan sedikit ragu Rukia menjawab alasan mengapa dan kenapa dia tidak ingin ikut.

"Hahahaha... jadi kau tidak ingin ikut karena mimpi itu?"

"Hem ehm..." jawab Rukia disertai anggukkan.

"Itu mimpi bagus. Siapa tahu kau benar-benar bisa menjadi temannya dan tambah dekat dengan _pangeran pujaanmu_."

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin! Walau sebenarnya aku ingin..."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, aku merasa mimpi itu seperti...sangat nyata. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan segera berkenalan dengannya terus menjadi temannya dan...menjadi tambah dekat dengannya."

"Dan hari ini kau hampir berkenalan dengannya dan menjadi temannya. Kenapa kau menolak ajakanku tadi, huh?"

"Tidak! aku tidak mau! M-maksudku...aku belum...siap."

Kembali ke sekarang—dirinya benar-benar dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Bahkan mereka sering adu mulut ketika berada didalam kelas membuat suasana kelas lebih tambah hidup dengan adanya mereka berdua—_Ingat_ Hitsugaya bertingkah seperti itu hanya ketika bersama Rukia—Dan terkadang murid-murid didalam kelas menjodoh-jodohkan mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih yang cocok. Hal itu tentu membuat jantung Rukia berdetak lebih cepat.

Benar yang dikatakan Rukia sebelumnya—_cepat atau lambat _mimpi_nya _akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi walau ada sedikit perbedaan. Yaitu dengan Rukia dan sang pujaan hati duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela sebelah kiri dan sahabatnya duduk dibangku tepat didepan meja Rukia.

Tanpa keduanya sadari hari pertama mereka masuk, mereka—Rukia dan Hitsugaya—sudah saling mengobrol dan saling mengatakan kekurangan satu sama lain. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu—kecuali Rukia dan sahabatnya—bahwa jantung Rukia berdegup kencang dan seluruh tubuhnya dingin bagaikan es disertai dengan kedua pipinya yang menghangat. Kemungkinan terjadi memerah seperti tomat.

"_Hei, _pendek! Sudah kukatakan jawabanku lebih benar ketimbang jawabanmu!"

Dengan geram Rukia memukul kepala Hitsugaya dengan tangannya yang sudah terlatih untuk memukul kepala orang.

Kini meja dan bangku Rukia dan Hitsugaya saling berdekatan atau lebih tepatnya mereka dekatkan agar lebih mudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang diberikan oleh guru mereka—Ukitake—

"Sudah kubilang janga memanggilku PENDEK! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU KAU _**JUGA **__**PENDEK**_! Dan jawabanku lebih benar ketimbang jawabanmu!"

Seluruh kelas melihat kearah Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum dengan hal tersebut. "Mulai lagi."

"_Hei,_ setidaknya aku lebih tinggi sedikit darimu! Dan jawabanku memang benar adanya!"

"Hanya sedikit! S-E-D-I-K-I-T! Ingat sedikit! Kau juga _Pendek_ jadi jangan ngatain orang lain pendek! Dan jawabanku lebih benar daripada jawabanmu!"

"Walau begitu aku tetap lebih tinggi darimu! Dan jawabanku yang benar!"

"Jawabanku yang benar!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Lelah dengan perdebatan mereka yang tak kunjung ada habisnya Hitsugaya mengeluarkan usulnya atau lebih tepat ide cemerlangnya.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang benar jawabannya kita lihat nanti setelah usai diperiksa oleh Ukitake-_sensei_. Dan ayo kita taruhan! Yang _salah_ berikan 5000 Yen kepada yang _menang_. Bagaimana?"

"Oke! Aku setuju!"

"_Deal_!"

"Eummm.. i-itu... apa tidak terlalu kebanyakan? Aku agak ragu dengan—"

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. Saksinya kau Tatsuki! Ingat itu!"

"Eh? Aku?! _Hei_, kenapa aku juga diikutkan dengan masalah kalian!"

"Kau dekat dengan Rukia, jadi bisa mengingatkannya tentang hal ini!"

"Renji juga dekat denganmu! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang kalian libatkan!"

"Renji juga. Jadi dia bisa mengingatkan tentang hal ini kepadaku."

"Aku? Ya! asalkan dapat bagian dari hasil yang kalian taruhkan."

"_Hei_!"

Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Tatsuki—Hitsugaya melengos begitu saja dari mereka. Berjalan menuju kelas seseorang dan menemui seseorang yag telah dirindukannya.

Senang memang begitu dirasakan oleh Rukia dengan keadaannya sekarang—menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tahu diri bahwa peluang dirinya hanya sepersekian persen. Menjadi teman sudah cukup bagi Rukia. Bahkan ia lebih suka mengambil status itu ketimbang status yang bayak didambakan oleh para siswi lainnya. Karena menjadi teman—kita tidak perlu takut akan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Seperti _ia_ akan berpaling kepada orang lain, atau hubungan mereka rusak, dan lain sebagainya.

Karena kata _teman_ tidak pernah pupus sampai kapan pun.

Dan istilah _mantan_ _teman_ tidak ada dikamus mana pun—walau bermusuhan... _teman_ tetaplah _teman_.

Itulah pendirian yang Rukia pegang.

"Bukankah 5000 Yen terlalu banyak... aku jadi ragu atas taruhan ini..."

"Kau yang memulainya! Jadi kau yang tanggung resikonya!"

"Bukan aku! Tapi _Dia_!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau menyetujuinya bukan!"

"Ah—Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja! Aku jadi tidak yakin dengan jawabanku..."

"Itu salahmu! Bukan salahku!"

Akhirnya yang dapat Rukia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas. Menunggu akhir dari taruhan yang sepihak dibuat oleh Hitsugaya dan dengan mudah disetujui olehnya.

_**Flashback**_

Setelah usai membicarakan tentang alasannya tidak ingin ikut dengan ajakan sahabatnya—Tatsuki—ia segera pulang menuju rumahnya. Sesampai dirumah ia segera melarikan dirinya ke kamar pribadinya dan setelahnya menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke kasur kurang empuknya.

Masih ingat jelas mimpi yang beberapa hari yang lalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan satu fakta yang hampir membuatnya benar-benar berkenalan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Segera gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Mengenyahkan semua pemikiran tersebut.

Jujur—ia sangat ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda itu tapi tidak saat acara seperti itu atau banyak diketahui orang dan dilihat banyak orang. Dan menurut Rukia _timing_ berkenalannya tidak tepat. Sangaaaatttt... .tidak tepat.

Saat ini—hatinya belum siap untuk benar-benar menjadi teman pemuda itu. tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti—hatinya sudah cukup siap.

Dengan segala keyakinan yang ada gadis itu berdoa dalam keheningan kepada Kami-_sama_.

'_Kami-sama, hanya satu permohonanku. Satu ini saja Kami-sama. Kumohon Kami-sama sebelum aku tamat dari sekolah ini aku ingin sekali menjadi teman dari Hitsugaya Toushiro. Aku ingin sekali. Hanya itu. tidak lebih. Kumohon Kami-sama.'_

_**END Flashback**_

**Owari.**

_**A/N : **_hadeehhh gaje bener ye,,,, dengan segala kenekatan dan keterbatasan ide Min buat Fic ini. jadinya hasilnya tak memuaskan,,,

Genrenya nggak Min buat karena Min sendiri bingung mau buat genre apa. Dibilang _Romance_ nggak.

Cocoknya apa?

Tapi sekali lagi,, buat _readers_ yang dah mau mampir dan ngebaca Fic Min, Min .sangat berterima kasih sekali.

Akhir kata,,

Mohon R.E.V.I.E.W.—nya. ^^


End file.
